2008 World Championship
The 2008 World Championship was held in Halifax and Quebec City, Canada, from May 2nd to May 18th 2008. The venues were the Le Colisée in Quebec City and the Metro Centre in Halifax. Participating teams * Belarus * Canada * Czech Republic * Denmark * Finland * France * Germany * Italy * Latvia * Norway * Russia * Slovakia * Slovenia * Sweden * Switzerland * United States Rosters As of May 1st 2008 Belarus * Goaltenders: Vitali Koval, Dmitri Karpikov, Dmitri Milchakov. * Defencemen: Alexander Makritsky, Andrei Antonov, Viktor Kostyuchenok, Oleg Leontiev, Sergei Kolosov, Alexander Zhurik, Andrei Bashko. * Forwards: Andrei Mikhalev, Yaroslav Chupris, Alexander Borovkov, Artem Senkevitch, Alexander Kulakov, Dmitri Dudik, Evgeny Kurilin, Sergei Demagin, Sergei Zadelenov, Dmitri Meleshko, Oleg Antonenko, Alexei Kalyuzhny, Alexei Ugarov, Konstantin Koltsov. * Coaching staff: Curt Fraser (Head coach), Glen Hanlon, Eduard Zankovets, Vladimir Tsyplanov. Canada * Goaltenders: Cam Ward, Pascal Leclaire, Mathieu Garon. * Defencemen: Dan Hamhuis, Logan Pyett, Jay Bouwmeester, Mark Giordano, Brent Burns, Duncan Keith, Steve Staios, Mike Green, Ed Jovanovski. * Forwards: Derek Roy, Patrick Sharp, Eric Staal, Chris Kunitz, Dany Heatley, Jonathan Toews, Kyle Turris, Shane Doan, Jamal Mayers, Cory Emmerton, Jason Chimera, Martin St-Louis, Ryan Getzlaf, Rick Nash, Sam Gagner, Jason Spezza. * Coaching staff: Ken Hitchcock (Head coach), Craig MacTavish, Mike Johnston, Pat Burns. Czech Republic * Goaltenders Milan Hnilicka, Marek Pinc, Adam Svoboda. * Defencemen Tomas Kaberle, Filip Kuba, Jan Hejda, Zbynek Michalek, Ladislav Smid, Karel Rachunek, Petr Caslava, Vladimir Sicak. * Forwards Patrick Elias, David Krejci, Tomas Fleishmann, Radim Vrbata, Martin Hanzal, Ales Kotalik, Jiri Novotny, Zbynek Irgl, Leos Cermak, Tomas Rolinek, Ladislav Kohn, Jakub Klepis, Petr Kumstat, Vaclav Skuhravy. * Coaching staff Alois Hadamczik (Head coach), Josef Palacek, Frantisek Musil. Denmark * Goaltenders Patrick Galbraith, Peter Hirsch. * Defencemen Andreas Andreasen, Mads Bodker, Morten Dahlmann, Jesper Damgaard, Stefan Lassen, Daniel Nielsen, Mads Schaarup. * Forwards Mads Christensen, Kasper Degn, Thor Dresler, Lars Eller, Morten Green, Nichlas Hardt, Christoffer Kjaergaard, Kim Lykkeskov, Morten Madsen, Frans Nielsen, Bo Nordby-Andersen, Rasmus Olsen, Peter Regin, Michael Smidt, Kim Staal. * Coaching staff Mike Sirant (Head coach), Stefan Lunner. Finland * Goaltenders Niklas Backström, Karri Rämö, Petri Vehanen. * Defencemen Ville Koistinen, Ossi Väänänen, Antti-Jussi Niemi, Mikko Luoma, Mikko Jokela, Anssi Salmela, Sami Lepisto, Janne Niskala. * Forwards Mikko Koivu, Esa Pirnes, Olli Jokinen, Tuomo Ruutu, Ville Peltonen, Hannes Hyvönen, Sean Bergenheim, Riku Hahl, Jarkko Immonen, Jussi Jokinen, Mika Pyörälä, Niko Kapanen, Lennart Petrell, Antti Pihlström, Teemu Selänne. * Coaching staff Doug Shedden (Head coach), Jukka Jalonen, Timo Lehkonen. France * Goaltenders Cristobal Huet, Fabrice Lhenry, Eddy Ferhi. * Defencemen Baptiste Amar, Vincent Bachet, Nicolas Besch, Jean-François Bonnard, Simon Lacroix, Benoît Quessandier, Teddy Trabichet. * Forwards Pierre-Edouard Bellemare, Sébastien Bordeleau, Olivier Coqueux, Julien Desrosiers, Laurent Gras, Kévin Hecquefeuille, François Rozenthal, Antoine Lussier, Laurent Meunier, Luc Tardif, Yorick Treille, Sacha Treille, Jonathan Zwickel. * Coaching staff Dave Henderson (Head coach), Pierre Pousse. Germany * Goaltenders Dmitrij Kotschnew, Dimitri Pätzold, Robert Müller. * Defencemen Jason Holland, Michael Bakos, Chris Schmidt, Sebastian Osterloh, Frank Hordler, Dennis Seidenberg, Christoph Schubert, Andreas Renz, André Reiss. * Forwards John Tripp, Michael Hackert, Christoph Ullmann, Aleksander Polaczek, Petr Fical, Yannic Seidenberg, Michael Wolf, Philip Gogulla, Marco Sturm, Stefan Ustorf, Florian Busch, Sven Felski, Andre Rankel. * Coaching staff Uwe Krupp (Head coach), Ernst Hofner, Klaus Merk. Italy * Goaltenders Andrea Carpano, Günther Hell, Adam Russo, Thomas Tragust. * Defencemen Christian Borgatello, Steven Patrick Gallace, Armin Helfer, Armin Hofer, Carlo Lorenzi, Andreas Lutz, Florian Ramoser, André Signoretti, Michele Strazzabosco, Carter Trevisani. * Forwards Luca Ansoldi, Paolo Bustreo, Mario Chitarroni, Jason Cirone, Giorgio De Bettin, Manuel De Toni, Nicola Fontanive, Patrick Iannone, Marco Insam, Stefano Margoni, John Parco, Thomas Pichler, Jonathan Pittis, Roland Ramoser, Giulio Scandella. * Coaching staff Michel Goulet (Head coach), Fabio Polloni. Latvia * Goaltenders Sergejs Naumovs, Dmitrijs Zabotinskis, Edgars Masalskis. * Defencemen Rodrigo Lavins, Arvids Rekis, Agris Saviels, Guntis Galvins, Aleksandrs Jerofejevs, Jekabs Redlihs, Janis Andersons, Krisjanis Redlihs, Georgijs Pujacs. * Forwards Janis Sprukts, Juris Stals, Viktors Blinovs, Sergejs Pecura, Lauris Darzins, Herberts Vasilijevs, Aleksejs Sirokovs, Aleksandrs Nizivijs, Armands Berzins, Mikelis Redlihs, Guntis Dzerins, Martins Cipulis, Aleksandrs Macijevskis. * Coaching staff Olegs Znaroks (Head coach), Harijs Vitolins. Norway * Goaltenders Ruben Smith, Pal Grotnes, André Lysenstoen. * Defencemen Juha Kaunismäki, Jonas Holos, Tommy Jakobsen, Erik Ryman, Mats Trygg, Henrik Odegaard, Matthias Holmsted, Anders Myrvold. * Forwards Mads Hansen, Marius Holtet, Lars Erik Spets, Eirik Skadsdammen, Per-Age Skroder, Anders Bastiansen, Morten Ask, Martin Roymark, Kristian Forsberg, Mats Froshaug, Kjell Richard Nygard, Steffen Thoresen, Mathis Olimb, Mats Z. Aasen. * Coaching staff Roy Johansen (Head coach), Sjur Robert Nilsen. Russia * Goaltenders Mikhail Biryukov, Semen Varlamov, Alexander Yeremenko. * Defencemen Dmitri Vorobiev, Denis Grebeshkov, Dmitri Kalinin, Konstantin Korneyev, Andrei Kuteykin, Ilya Nikulin. * Forwards Maxim Afinogenov, Konstantin Gorovikov, Maxim Suchinsky, Danis Zaripov, Sergei Zinovyev, Alexei Morozov, Ilya Kovalchuk, Sergei Mozyakin, Alexei Tereschenko, Fedor Fedorov, Alexander Ovechkin, Alexander Semin, Sergei Fedorov, Alexander Radulov. * Coaching staff Vyacheslav Bykov (Head coach), Igor Zakharkin. Slovakia * Goaltenders Jan Lasak, Karol Krizan, Julius Hudacek. * Defencemen Dominik Granak, Branislav Mezei, Peter Podhradsky, Andrej Sekera, Tomas Starosta, Martin Strbak, Rene Vydareny, Ivan Majesky, Lubomir Visnovsky. * Forwards Peter Fabus, Marcel Hossa, Andrej Kollar, Peter Huzevka, Juraj Kolnik, Miroslav Kovacik, Ivan Ciernik, Tibor Melicharek, Andrei Podkonicky, Radovan Somik, Robert Petrovicky, Frantisek Skladany, Juraj Mikúš. * Coaching staff Julius Supler (Head coach), Miroslav Miklosovic, Peter Oremus. Slovenia * Goaltenders Gaber Glavic, Andrej Hocevar, Robert Kristan. * Defencemen Damjan Dervaric, Sabaduhin Kovacevic, Ales Kranjc, Jakov Milovanovic, Ziga Pavlin, Miha Rebolj, Mitja Robar, Andrej Tavzelj, Dejan Varl, Uros Vidmar. * Forwards Jurij Golicic, Tomo Hafner, Andrej Hebar, Ziga Jeglic, Anze Kopitar, Marjan Manfreda, Egon Muric, Ales Music, Rok Pajic, Gregor Poloncic, Boris Pretnar, Tomaz Razingar, David Rodman, Marcel Rodman, Anze Terlikar. * Coaching staff Mats Wallin (Head coach), Matjaz Kopitar, Andrej Brodnik. Sweden * Goaltenders Stefan Liv, Erik Ersberg, Mikael Tellqvist. * Defencemen Daniel Fernholm, magnus Johansson, Niclas Wallin, Sanny Lindström, Alexander Edler, Jonas Frogren, Kenny Jönsson, Anton Stralman. * Forwards Nils Ekman, Tony Martensson, Patric Hornqvist, Karl Fabricius, Rickard Wallin, Johan A. Andersson, Michael Holmqvist, Linus Videll, Nicklas Backström, Marcus Nilsson, Robert Nilsson, Daniel Widing, Fredrik Warg, Mattias Weinhandl, Per Ledin. * Coaching staff Bengt-Ake Gustafsson (Head coach), Anders Eldebrink, Jan Karlsson. Switzerland * Goaltenders Martin Gerber, Jonas Hiller, Ronnie Rüger. * Defencemen Goran Bezina, Severin Blindenbacher, Raphael Diaz, Beat Forster, Philippe Furrer, Beat Gerber, Matthias Seger, Julien Vauclair. * Forwards Andrea Ambühl, Patrik Bärtschi, Thomas Déruns, Paul DiPietro, Peter Guggisberg, Sandy Jeannin, Romano Lemm, Thibaut Monnet, Thierry Paterlini, Marc Reichert, Raffaele Sannitz, Julien Sprunger, Roman Wick, Thomas Ziegler. * Coaching staff Ralph Krüger (Head coach), Jakob Kolliker, Peter John Lee. United-States * Goaltenders Craig Anderson, Robert Esche, Tim Thomas. * Defencemen Keith Ballard, Tom Gilbert, Tim Gleason, Matt Greene, Paul Martin, Mark Stuart, James Wisniewski. * Forwards David Backes, David Booth, Dustin Brown, Adam Burish, Jeff Halpern, Patrick Kane, Phil Kessel, Peter Mueller, Patrick O'Sullivan, Zach Parise, Jason Pominville, Drew Stafford, Lee Stempniak. * Coaching staff John Tortorella (Head coach), Mike Sullivan, Kurt Kleinendorst. Rules For standing purposes, points shall be awarded as follows: * 3 points for a win in regulation time * 2 points for a win in overtime or in shootout * 1 point for a loss in overtime or in shootout * No points for a loss in regulation tme If a game is tied after regulation time, a five-minute four-on-four sudden-death overtime session is played followed by a three-player shootout if necessary. Exceptions: Quarter finals, Semi final and Bronze Medal overtime session are 10 minutes and Gold Medal game overtime session is 20 minutes. If teams are tied in a standing based on points, the following tie-breakers are applied: 1) The most points earned in direct games involving tied teams. 2) The best goal differential in direct games involving tied teams. 3) The most goal scored in direct games involving tied teams. 4) Follow steps 1, 2 and 3 with games involving the highest non-tied team in the same group. 5) Repeat step 4 with games involving the second highest non-tied team in the same group. 6) Continue this process with all non-tied team games. Preliminary round Sixteen participating teams were placed in the following four groups.6 After playing a round-robin, the top three teams in each group advanced to the Qualifying Round while the last team competed in the relegation round. Group A All times are local (UTC-4). Group B All times are local (UTC-3). Group C All times are local (UTC-3). Group D All times are local (UTC-4). Qualifying round The top three teams in the standings of each group of the Preliminary Round advance to the Qualifying Round, and are placed in two groups: teams from Groups A and D compete in Group E, while teams from Groups B and C compete in Group F. Each team is to play three games in this round, one against each of the three teams from the other group with which they have been paired. These three games, along with the two games already played against the other two advancing teams from the same group in the Preliminary Round, will count in the Qualifying Round standings. The top four teams in both groups E and F to advance in Quarter-Finals.4 Group E All times are local (UTC-4). Group F All times are local (UTC-3). Relegation Round Teams finishing last in all four Preliminary Round groups competed in the Relegation Round in order to determine which two nations would be relegated to the IIHF World Championship Division I. The four teams were paired in two best-of-three series. France defeated Italy, while Slovakia defeated Slovenia, both in 2 games, and secured themselves a place among the top sixteen hockey nations in the world. Italy and Slovenia were relegated to Division I for the 2009 tournament, and will be replaced by Austria and Hungary, the winners of the 2008 Division I tournament.4 Group G Series G1 All times are local (UTC-4). France won series 2 – 0 Series G2 All times are local (UTC-3). Slovakia won series 2 – 0 Playoff Round Draw Quarter-finals All times are local (Quebec: UTC-4, Halifax: UTC-3). Semi-finals All times are local (UTC-4) [ Bronze Medal Game All times are local (UTC-4) Gold Medal Game Main article: 2008 IIHF World Championship FinalAll times are local (UTC-4) Ranking and statistics Tournament Awards *'Best players selected by the directorate:'8 **'Best Goalkeeper:' Evgeni Nabokov **'Best Defenseman:' Brent Burns **'Best Forward:' Dany Heatley **'Most Valuable Player:' Dany Heatley *'Media All-Star Team:'9 **'Goalkeeper:' Evgeni Nabokov **'Defense:' Mike Green, Tomáš Kaberle **'Forward:' Rick Nash, Dany Heatley, Alexander Ovechkin |} Final standings The final standings of the tournament according to IIHF: Scoring leaders List shows the top 10 skaters sorted by points, then goals. If the list exceeds 10 skaters because of a tie in points, all of the tied skaters are left out.10 GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/- = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalties In Minutes; POS = Position Leading goaltenders Only the top 5 goaltenders, based on save percentage, who have played over 40% of their team's minutes are included in this list.11 TOI = Time On Ice (minutes:seconds); SA = Shots Against; GA = Goals Against; GAA = Goals Against Average; Sv% = Save Percentage; SO = Shutouts Team Photos 2008France.jpg|France 08Germany.jpg|Germany 2008Norway.jpg|Norway IIHF Broadcasting rights Division I See 2008 IIHF World Championship Division I Division II See 2008 IIHF World Championship Division II Division III See 2008 IIHF World Championship Division III And 2008 IIHF World Championship Division III Qualification Category:IIHF World Championships Category:2008 in hockey